Love Is Blind
by DestinyDevistation
Summary: The phrase "Love is blind" was pretty fitting to our situation. I'd never seen her, but, I could hear and feel her. I didn't know how this girl, Sakura Haruno, could change my life.I didn't understand how someone like her, could love a blind man, like Me.
1. Chapter 1

Love is Blind

DestinyDevistation

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own rights to the Anime/Manga Naruto, nor is there any profit made from this. thank you for your time.

Today was the day Itachi decided we would move back to Konoha. It took him three years after he turned eighteen to gather enough money to buy a big enough house for the three of us. He said the school had a _special_ teacher; one that would help me leard with my ..._handicap_. We'd been in diffrent foster homes ever since I was five years old; i'd be turning seventeen next July. It was only fitting that we took the boy that had been with us all these years, Naruto. He never knew his parent's. I kind of thought he was kind of lucky, he never knew the pain of losing them, the pain of watching them die; That being the very _last_ thing you ever see. The accident left me blind. Itachi, however, was unharmed. I was five at the time, Itachi was ten. The fire was caused by Itachi's obession with fire, he said it was an accident. But, it was his fault, he killed our family, and he blinded me. Still, him and Naruto were all I had, and I wasn't about to be alone, not when I couldn't even see.

According to Itachi we were about half way there. "aghh, common Itachi, speed it up a little I gotta pee!" Typical Naruto, always complaining. "Shut it Dobe, just use an empty bottle!" We always called each other insulting things, I had no clue why, I mean, he was a pain in the ass, but I could never really hate him. I could hear him groan, "Teme, the bottle may be big enough for _you_ to use, but I don't think mine would fit." That was it. "You know what dobe, everyone knows the ones who talk about theres all the time have the smallest, besides, Im an _U-ch-i-ha_, and Uchiha are known for being the best at _everything_." I could hear Itachi sigh, "Would you two give it a rest, I really don't want to hear this conversation." Naruto mumbled something under his breath, I couldn't really understand it. "Hmph, whatever"

I was asleep before i knew it, Naruto woke me up when we reached the "Welcome to Konoha" sign. We were at the house within five minutes. According to Naruto it was huge, and we had no neighbors. They had to lead me to the door several times, so I could memorize it. Then once I got that down, it was on to the bathroom's. We had two now. One upstairs and one down. We had twenty-eight stairs, I went up and down them thirty-two times. After that came the bed rooms. Naruto's was across the hall from mine, exactly two steps, and both were six steps from the downstairs bathroom. Which was ten steps from the living room/kitchen. The stairs were on the left side of the living room, and there was only one hall there, Itachi's room and the other bathroom. It took about two hours to completley memorize the entire house, it was a good thing the furniture was already in place, or it would have all been a waste.

When we were all settled Naruto and I sat in the living room while Itachi cooked the ramen, with a side of tomatoes. Naruto was watching some kind of crime show, I wasn't really paying attention, but I could hear some mentions of the words, Suspect, body, lab, and prison. I could smell the food cooking, and wonder what it looked like. I couldn't remember much of my life before the accident, just a few scattered memories of mother and father.

"Food's ready." Itachi called, i could hear him lay the bowls on the table. Naruto and I made our way to the kitchen, and sat down.

Itachi tried to make a conversation, "You two start school tomorow, so get some sleep tonight." Naruto slurped down his fifth bowl, "yeah, pack me a ramen lucnch, will you?" He took a drink of water before finishing, "about twenty bowl's will do." Itachi sighed, "what about you Sasuke?" I grunted, "Do you even need to ask?", It was very simple,"anything with tomatoes." He sighed again, "well, i'll be acompaning you two to the school's office, so we can get your enrollment set up, and everything" I grunted again, Naruto just gave some unidentifiable response while chewing a mouthful of noodles.

A few more bowl's of ramen, about three more tomatoes, and a countless number of arguments later we made our way to our bed rooms.

Tomorow I not only started Konoha Academy, but my new life in Konoha. I didn't expect it to be much diffrent at the time. Naruto's snoring was keeping me awake, so I had a while to think.

I don't know how long it really was before I drifted to sleep, but it wasn't too long.


	2. Chapter 2

Love is Blind

Chapter II

DestinyDevistation

* if anyone would like to do fanart on ANY of my stories, I give you permision. Just please post the link in your art's description.* 

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own rights to the Anime/Manga Naruto, nor is there any profit made from this. thank you for your time.

_I opened my eyes, it was so hot. There were flames, burning flames all around me. I stumbled out of my bed, and crawled out of the room. I could hear my mother, she was screaming. Thier room was down the hall, the floor was hot. It burnt my hands and knees. "Mother, Father!" They were traped on the bed. then, she looked at me. I could see the absolute terror in her obsidian eyes, "run, Sasuke, run!" I couldn't move, I couldn't scream, I just couldn't. Then, the ceiling collapsed in. Embers splashed up all around me, and on me. I couldn't see, i just heard myslef screaming. My eyes, burned, it felt like they were melting. Then I heard my Mother, "Sasuke!" I felt some one grab me, and pull me away. "Sasuke!"..._

"Hey, Sasuke, wake up!" It was Naruto, "Get up Teme, we gotta go!" He threw me a T-shirt, some boxer's and a pair of shorts. I heard him shut the door and I changed. I often wondered just what they gave me to wear everyday, i hoped it wasn't some gay-pride shirt or anything. I pushed up off the bed and made my way to the kitchen/living room. "Good morning Sasuke" I grunted, I never understood how Itachi was so good with mornings. He handed me A tomatoe, and some toast. "Oy, Teme, you think we'll get any classes together?" I sighed, "Dobe, I get enough of you here" He growled, I could tell he was getting frustrated. "Let's go you two are going to be late" Itachi opened the front door, and we all went to the car. "heh, it's not like it matter's we need to register anyway." "Will you be quiet Naruto, it's too early for this!" He was really begining to Irritate me. He just grunted and opened the car door on his side. I opened mine and got in. Then, Itachi started the vehicle and we were off. The twenty minute car ride was less that enjoyable. Itachi's Apocoliptia CD helped drown out Naruto's babbling. That is, until he started poking at me for my attention, "hey, Sasuke-Teme, i know you can't see and all, but do you think that ther'll be any babe's hehe" Itachi and I both sighed, " Naruto, some 'babe' is going to straighten you out, if I don't kill you first!" Naruto was getting frustrated, " Teme, you-" Itachi interupted him, "hey, we're here," then his voice droped a little, "and we're twenty minutes late..." I could hear him grunt, "well, let's go". I heard his and Naruto's car door's open, so I opened mine and got out. Naruto grabed my arm and led to the entrance. He said the school was pretty big, great more space to memorize. Once we were inside we headed tward the office. "Oh, hello, i'm Miss Shizune, you two must be the new students and you must be thier guardian?" Itachi responded to her, "Yes, that's correct, i'm Uchiha Itachi, this is my brother Sasuke, and our friend Uzumaki Naruto." She was silent for a moment, " Alright, i'll let Miss Tsunade know you're here". I heard her heels click the floor a few times, then, a door open and close. A minute or two passed before the door opened again. Naruto grabed my arm and pulled me forward, until we turned into the door way. The room smelled like Sake, lots and lots of Sake. "Sit, Please" She sounded older than Shizune, and more _iritable_. Naruto pulled me down into a chair, I suppose he sat in another one. "Mr. Uchiha, I need you to fill out the paperwork for these two," I heard some paper move, "Now, according to your previous school's files, you, Mr. Uchiha, were at the top of your class," I heard the head mistress sigh, "And you, Uzumaki, were at the very bottom." I smirked, he wasn't called a 'dobe' for nothing. "Seeing as you two will need to be sepirated to meet your educational needs, someone that has the same intilectual status as Mr. Uchiha, will need to be assigned as a guide," I didn't really like the ideah of a 'guide' but, she did have a point. i could hear the Dobe growling. I heard a phone being picked up, and a few button's being pressed, "Shizune, print up a 'special needs' schedual for Uzumaki, Naruto...oh, and send Haruno down here." The phone was placed back on the hook, and the woman sighed again. "Mr. Uzumaki, you can leave, Shizune will give you your schedual and show you to your class." A few seconds later I heard the door close. I gussed this 'Haruno' kid was supposed to show me around. "Now, Mr. Uchiha, you will have all classes with your guide except for Mr. Hatake's class, which is a mixture of reading/writing brail, and special assistance. " Well, atleast I wasn't being lead around all day. The door opened and closed again. The voice surprised me, "You, wanted to se me..." She sounded _diffrent_ than everyone else. It sounded, just, different. "Yes, Sakura...This is Uchiha Sasuke, you will need to be his guide, to all of your classes except for...fourth period, when you will lead him to Mr. Hatake's class. " Her name was...Sakura, like the cherry blossom. I wondered what she looked like. "Understood." I stood up, and turned to where I hoped she was. I heard a small gasp, i supposed she saw my eyes. "dismissed." She grabed my arm, her hand's were small. She led me out the door and then out of the office. "I'm Sakura Haruno" Her arm wraped around mine. "Sasuke Uchiha" we took a left turn. "Well Sasuke-Kun, it's second period so...we have Advanced English with Mr. Gai, and I hafe to warn you he's a little...odd" Sasuke-Kun? "hn." She was silent for a little bit, I guess she was nervous. She stoped walking, "well, here it is." I heard the door knob twist and the creak o fthe hinges being open. She lead me inside the door, where a group of girlish screams attacked my ears. I dreaded this class already. When the screams settled down a loud grunt sounded. "Alright, Sakura, who is this?" His voice was...Odd, and I was afraid to see what he looked like. She sighed, "This is the new student, Sasuke Uchiha" He could have asked me, "Okayy, uhm, what's up with his eyes?" Was this teacher really that stupid, "I'm blind, hence Sakura being my guide!" I was pissed. "Oh, uhm, well...take your seats then... Lee move so he can sit beside Sakura" Sakura started to pull me to the seat. "But, Mr. Gai...I can not be seperated from my precious flower!" I head Sakura sigh. Just who was this Lee guy? "aghh Lee, give me 200 poems!" The entire room sighed, and Sakura helped me down into my seat, then took hers. I swear I could hear that Lee dude crying... The class picked up where it left off before I walked into the room. "Hey forehead girl!" That chick's voice was...screechy and loud. "What do you want Ino-Pig?" That was Sakura...why did that Ino girl call her that? "A hottie like that is too good to be forced to tag-along behind you all day, if he we're able to see he'd be running!" It was time for me to intersect, "I can hear you, you know?" She gasped, "Oh, and i'd much rather be Sakura's 'tag-along' than you'rs anyday, sure she's annoying but you'r just plain out intollerable!" Both girls we're shocked. "Sasuke-Kun..." Sakura sounded astounded. Ino just huffed and went back to whatever she was doing before. Soon after the bell rang and Sakura was leading me out the door and into the hallway. "Thank you...for sticking up for me Sasuke-Kun." Her voice was diffrent, somehow. "I just, didn't like the way she was talking" I hated when people we're like that. "Oh, and what's with that Lee kid calling you.." "Oh, Lee, he's had a crush on me for years, he's just odd about it, but he's harmless." I still didn't like him. "Well, we have Trigonomitry right now, but Mr. Sarutobi just play's Shoji with Shikamaru all class, so you wanna just...skip?" I hafe to say I was surprised. I smirked, "sure, so where we going?" She started to walk a bit faster, "you'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

Love is Blind

Chapter III

DestinyDevistation

* if anyone would like to do fanart on ANY of my stories, I give you permision. Just please post the link in your art's description.* 

*oh, and I would appreciate reviews and fr all those who have, thank you X3*

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own rights to the Anime/Manga Naruto, nor is there any profit made from this. thank you for your time.

"Are we going to get there any time soon?" She had been pulling me down about three diffrent hallways and i still had no clue where she was taking me. "Alright, Sasuke-Kun, there's a flight of stairs here so..." I sighed, "If you let me fall i'll kill you" She laughed, it was the first time I heard it, annoying... She gripped onto my arm with both hands, "I wouldn't let you fall," her voice was _diffrent_ when she said that, i didn't understand it, "Okay first step Sasuke-Kun!" Then it was back to normal, like it had never changed in the first place. "Hn" I felt her move forward, so I took a step, then another, then another. I didn't bother counting, but i guess I took around fifty steps...maybe more. Once we were at the top she let go of my arm and I heard the sound of a large heavy door opening. "Come here, Sasuke." Her voice sounded straind, i guessed she was holding the door open. I put my arms out infront of me and took a few steps forward. Then she grabed my hand, and pulled me forward. Wind hit me, we were outside. It was pretty warm outside, considering it was early August. "Where are we exactly..." I realized my hand was still holding hers. "The roof, no body comes up here." I pulled my hand away. "Do you want to sit down, Sasuke-Kun?"Her voice was coming from below, she must have already been sitting. "Hn," I made my way to the ground. For a while there was no converstation. Just the the sound of traffic and the wind. then she spoke, "so how did...you know, uhm...if you don't mind" She sounded nervous and uncomfrontable so I cut her off, "My eyes you mean, there was a fire, Itachi, and me, minus my sight, were all that survived." She stammered nervously, i guess she thought she offended me. "Why did that girl call you that?" I thought I would change the subject. For a second she seemed surprised, then she answered, "Oh, Ino, It's because my forehead is huge, She used to stand up for me...but..." That sparked a memory, of a long long time ago. Back in Daycare, that one little girl, everyone surrounded her, chanting something. what did she look like? "But what?" She laughed. "It was silly really, we used to be the best of friends, but, there was the boy. Back in daycare. We both liked him, and like kids, fought over him. Over time, it got worse, the boy even moved away, but...we never stoped." Was she the same little girl, a few girls did have a crush on me then. "Hn, she's...unbearable anyway." Sakura laughed. I was curious, i lifted my hand up tward her. "Can I?" She nervously stuttered for a few seconds, "I want to know just how 'huge' your forehead is." She seemed to relax. "Sure." I reached my hand out farther, and I touched her hair. It was straight and soft. I wondered what color it was. I ran my hand down her forehead. Her skin was soft, smooth and it felt flawless. My finger tip reached the start of her nose. Her forehead was big, but it wasn't deserving of teasing. I spread my fingers appart. I was touching her nose, her right eye, and her right temple. Then, continued to left my hand fall. Her cheeks were full, and she had big eyes. Her nose was small. Then, my finger tip reached her lips. they felt like velvet. They were full and... I realised was leaning forward, tward her. I retracted my hand and pulled back. "It's not that big." She gigled. "We should go, I need to get you to Mr. Hatake's class." "Hn."

Sakura had droped me off in this room about fourty-five minutes ago. there was only thirty more minutes in class and this Mr. Hatake hadn't even shown up yet. I was the only one in this class. I was thinking about her, she seemed more and more familliar the more I thought about her. There wasn't much I remembered about my life before the _accident_, but there were a few things. Catching stray cats with Itachi. Having dinner with my family. Riding in my father's police car. Then a few scattered accounts at daycare. One containing the bulling of that little girl, that was maybe Sakura. The door opened, and a dog barked. What the... "Yo" the voice was older, "I'm your teacher, sorry I'm late, I got lost on the path of life." I sighed, what kind of teacher was this? "so, your Sasuke Uchiha" this caught my attention, "you know me?" " I knew your parents, so yes, I have met you before." He talked in a 'im to cool to care' sort of way. "oh, and this is my see-and-eye dog, Pakkun." "Are you blind?" there was a pause, "I'm blind in one eye, when I was a cop some thug slashed through it, and threw my partner into a car crusher. He didn't make it." His voice was, lower, deeper, "Well, some gunk got into the cut and gave me a pretty bad infection, messed my immune system up, so I wear a medical mask all the time. I grunted, "like that matters, I can't even see it. I heard a thud, he had droped something on my desk. "Brail book, from A to Z, memorize it; now, try to keep quiet, i've got a book to read." What kind of teacher was he? I opened the book, and ran my fingers over the dots. I grew bored of it rather quickly. Then, I just sat there; thinking. I wondered what she looked like.

The bell rung, and I waited. She was there about two minutes later, "Hey, Sasuke-Kun, common let's go" She took my arm and led me out of the room. The rest of the day went on pretty normaly. After fourth period was lunch, Naruto was there. He spent the entire time, that his face wasn't burried in ramen, blabbing about his girl named Hinata. He seemed to like Sakura, considering he told me I "had a hot one" I told him she was just a friend, but he argued that he 'knew' we were into each other. After that was my Biology class, then History, then Physics. Nothing fairly interesting happened; that is until Sakura insisted on walking me to the car; and that meant her meeting Itachi.


End file.
